102338-it-has-problems-but-wildstar-is-indeed-a-good-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Explain | |} ---- You don't even state what the roadblock is. What is it? Maybe someone could suggest a solution. What content haven't they done yet? Be specific. | |} ---- ---- ---- Out of all the MMO's this by far has had the most content end-game upon release, even for the people who cannot access raids. Im tired of using this as an example, but World of Warcraft literally launched with NO end game, it took 5+ months for them to introduce battlegrounds & the first raid among other things. Do the bugs really inconvenience people so much? ..the only bugs i have encountered simply boils down to not being able to do a quest (skip it) and having to do a work around to get my costume to work. Are these really critical, game breaking problems that people have zero tolerance for? the gaming community has really taken a turn for the worst over the last couple of years. | |} ---- Wow came out 10 years ago. There is no excuse for there to be even a shade of the same starting problems that wow had. Didn't alot of these devs come from blizzard? | |} ---- The problem is the content is purely late endgame and are completely inaccessible to a more casual player. Which is great that it's there, but if you're waiting on a guild to level or heaven forbid don't plan to raid there's not a lot to do. Even levelling an alt becomes a point of frustration when you realise leveling zones are linear. And of course going back to relevel and finding quests that worked fine now completely broken is annoying and doesn't create much faith in the developers. Or systems that are so awful I don't know how they made it into a release game (/who, personal appearance ui). I joined Wow mid way through Vanilla, so perhaps it was as bad as Wildstar or worse. Maybe I wouldn't have liked it if I had played it at launch, or maybe I would have found other reasons to give it a go. Regardless it doesn't matter, my experience playing modern MMO launches isn't all that pleasant and that's going to stop me playing MMOs close to launch. I'm sorry but I don't think it's really fair to call not wanting to play an unfinished game as entitlement. | |} ---- a lot of them are the vanilla developers at that..so how they managed to arrive at "we should make the starting raids 15x harder to attune to than naxx" is beyond me | |} ---- ---- ---- No. we're not saying that. However, if a modern car came out with an engine more primitive than a model T in some ways , they certainly wouldnt be given a free pass for doing so, | |} ---- ---- Iterative development. It's why all modern cars have seat belts, windscreen wipers and headlights. The idea is that new products can follow some of the advancements and learn from the mistakes of their predeccessors. In other words new products shouldn't be perfect, but they should make new mistakes. | |} ---- Just because the attunement takes half a month doesnt mean theres more endgame than any mmo before. Just tha the endgame is gated beyond massive timesink gates. | |} ---- http://i.imgur.com/diaVXDN.gif | |} ---- Maybe he buys CREDD and... uses it... himself? | |} ---- ---- I've been in since open beta. Up until then, I'd been in WoW constantly for ten years, trying a lot of MMORPGs out at launch and playing EVE Online and FFXIV:ARR on the side to see if they took. Once open beta ended for Wildstar, I cancelled everything else. I was hooked pretty much the minute I stepped into the Northern Wilds, but I was really sold on my first PUG trip through Stonetalon's Lair. After hacking my way through that dungeon with a bunch of people that were just hoping to figure out a way through the content, I got a feeling back I hadn't had since spamming /lookingforgroup and running Blackrock Depths from back to front. Finally, a game that wasn't trying to coddle me, it was trying to kill me. I'd found a new home. :) | |} ---- See, and from my point of view. the only fun part of stormtalon was the bosses. The trash packs arent deadly at all. just have health bars that take forever to drop to zero. I reminds me way too much of why I hated ff11 after a time. Its not that levelling was hard. Its that everything was arbitrarily built around forcing you to eat through time like gangbusters. | |} ---- Oddly sounds just like WoW lol | |} ---- I'm just never in a hurry, really. Games are a leisure activity; I have real deadlines and real things to be worried about at work. I don't mind having to kill trash packs. In fact, the last time I died was in a Riot adventure to a "trash" pack because I managed to grab hate in my haste to burn the incoming adds down. Considering I played and liked FFXI, and also considering that before that I was playing WoW and looking to FFXIV primals for some kind of PVE challenge, even this game's trash isn't joking around. I can't remember the last time I even had to really pay attention to anything more than the kill order as far as trash goes. If you didn't like it, you didn't like it. But I've got no problem running into trash that isn't actually just a wet-tissue to sort of fill space until I get to a boss. | |} ---- Even when you stun the shamans? | |} ---- ---- If stunning the shamans counts to you as difficult, then I've found someone even more casual about this game than me. | |} ---- Nope in WOW everything is spoon fed to you even combat, over here the combat is good. Anyways I heard they are going to revise the dungeon loot and nerfing the hack out of crating gear which is a step in the right direction together with the PvP fix in the next content drop although they should have fixed it earlier. | |} ---- You said the packs take forever to down... I wondered if that's still the case when you stun the shaman. Semi serious question there, haven't done a vet dungeons. But in normal the shaman pulls can go one for ages if no one stunns. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I cancelled my FFXIV sub the moment I hit month 4 it was not just easy, it was nearly braindead easy at times. Once a game runs on casual's whims it tends to just be end up like this: get on. farm some kind of weekly tokens for 2 hours once a week. end up nearly as good as end game players that raid. Friends I know are quitting FFXIV again because it's becoming even more casual with their recent update, I think in all honesty that giving people items just for playing while braindead and not being challenged even one bit is what ruins a MMO in the end. It may keep a nice flow of players but there's always a point where people begin to wake up and realize they've been doing nothing exceptional that's worth the small amount of time put in even. In the end I couldn't imagine playing anything but WS anymore, at least currently. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a RPG MMO game, if I don't want a game without any loot drops I might as well play COD like games which only rewards you with money to buy better equipment. | |} ---- But you could play a good shooter instead, like Counterstrike 1.x or even source. This game has its problems, but don't compare it to COD, please man. | |} ---- ---- So you don't mind getting meh gold loot in dungeon then. Well good for you but other non crafting hardcore players may not share your views. | |} ---- Well, mine is. I'll try to explain: Been a extreme WoW player, with up to 10 hours/day playtime, seven days a week. Being a freelancer, I prefered to play WoW and just do the absolute minimum at the job to keep the bills paid. Kinda pathological addiction, I am well aware of this fact. After playing half a year the same raid and stomped four instant-90s into HC-raids, I got very bored, and Wildstar came at the right time. Well, after a really nice level phase (I really enjoyed the setting, the char abilities and the questing) I reached 50 and ran against the mentioned walls. Now I prefer to get some work done and even aquire some new jobs than wasting my time doing useless dailies in Wildstar. Know what? Last 4 weeks I got work done that took myself well over 3 months before, and for the first time in the past decade my bank account balance going close to be five-digit deposit. Literally said, WS been a great cure for my MMO addiction. I truly hope WoD won't suck me in like other expansions did before ... So yes, my time is precious. Wildstar beeing a bad game helped me to fight my addiction and making some real money :) | |} ---- Wait, so like a $500.00 deposit? That's not all too big friend, better lay off all games and get cracking! :P | |} ---- ---- Made me smile :) What a difference a small digit can make ... | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm guessing you prefer your grinds casual and braindead, because there's no MMO that isn't a massive grind. | |} ---- Err.. i agree in the sense that they would be able to avoid a lot of the earlier mistakes of MMO's with a lot more prior examples. However coding still requires the same amount of time, they cant just magically push out a product superior to the industry leader with less production time and money. As a non-raider myself i agree with your points to a degree. But you seem to be (as many others) projecting an idea of what an MMO should be onto this game, though they are all MMO's they are different games. Wildstar was/is marketed as a hardcore end-game raiding MMO, casuals are not their audience ..of course your going to be unhappy, your playing a game that is not suited to you. | |} ---- ---- ---- Watch out everyone! We have Professor X in the house...he apparently can read the minds of all of the people who left to see that they aren't coming back for the most part. Also he has access to WildStar's subscriber list to see people are leaving in droves! Don't forget to watch out for his super fantastic bug/problem free MMO on the horizon with content coming out daily! | |} ---- That's weird cause i'm playing a mmo atm that has zero drops in endgame. The endgame is like 80% of the game's content also. Still running strong after 13 years. Playing a mmo for loot drops reminds me of the troll quote.......... "WoW was the first mmo released" | |} ---- What game is that ? | |} ---- Europe | |} ---- Or he just noticed that I quit threads keep popping up citing those reasons? You know, observation. | |} ----